


What the Future May Hold

by YourLadyStar



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Awkward Tension, Foreshadowing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Takes Place After Please Don't Leave, Talking About Marriage, These two are dorks, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLadyStar/pseuds/YourLadyStar
Summary: After the Bridal Festival, Alfonse and Kiran find themselves discussing marriage and the possible future of it.The bridal paralogue where Kiran gets the bouquet instead of Anna.Takes place after Please Don't Leave, but it's not essential to read it to read this, but I'd appreciate it if you did.





	What the Future May Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Come on, how could I not do it? You know I couldn't not do it! How can avoid writing these two after an update that is literally about marriage?! Especially since these two are slowly taking over my life. Anytime Heroes gets a new update I literally want to see if we get anymore hints. I swear it's not healthy.  
> Anyway, I'm stalling, let's give you guys what you came for.

The festival celebrating the blessing of soon to be brides was coming to an end. The Order of Heroes had come out victorious in the tournament and now it was to be decided which of them will earn the bouquet. The bouquet that promises a future of marital bliss to whomever may catch it. Right now, Caeda was standing at the altar, her back turned away, as she held the bouquet in her hands. With a mighty toss, she threw the bouquet into the air, the angelic lights from the stained glass windows illuminated the flowers like a shooting star.

“Commander Anna, help me get the bouquet!” Sharena pulled on Anna’s arm, trying to fruitlessly climb on her back.

“H-Hey! Sharena, calm yourself!” She tried to shake the princess off her back to no avail as she tried to climb on her shoulders.

**“No you don’t!”**

An anger-laced, demonic, monstrous growl disguised as a female voice came as one of the other brides, Charlotte, threw herself at the princess and her commander, tackling the two as they hit the ground like a rock. Kiran looked back as he saw Alfonse rush to the group of girls getting ready to claw each other to pieces, but he looked back and saw the object falling down towards him. Instincts took over and he reached out and caught the bouquet.

A collective gasp came the moment the flowers were caught. The girls wrestling on the ground stopped when they heard it and looked to find the source. When they saw the cause, they gasped as well.

“Oh my. Now this is a first,” Lyn walked up to the summoner, a calm smile on her face, “It’s not often that a man is the one to catch the bouquet, but I guess there’s no objection saying that it’s impossible. Congratulations…”

“Kiran,” He answered her likely question ahead of time.

“Kiran. Lovely name. I can see a bright and happy future ahead of you.”

“T-Thank you.” He looked down at the bouquet in his arms. It was a mass of blue roses surrounded by white lilies wrapped together by pearl white wrapping tied together by a baby blue ribbon. The flowers were beautiful and it seemed to perfectly mesh with his white and gold robe.

“Lyn, are you sure this is acceptable?” Charlotte asked, walking up to her after having smoothed out her dress from her aggressive tussle with the Askr princess and commander, “I mean, the Bridal Festival is meant to bless brides a happy marriage. Yet here it is being given to a groom.”

“Come now, Charlotte, don’t be like that. It takes the effort and love of both the bride and the groom to make a happy marriage. One does not carry the entire weight on their shoulders. Besides, I don’t think anyone detest to a little change.”

The blonde looked at the other two brides, seeing them with smiles and acceptance, before giving a little shrug, “Very well,” She looked to the summoner and smile, “I’ll say this: since you were the one to catch the bouquet, whomever you marry will be very lucky to have you.”

“I appreciate it,” He answered with a smile, but couldn’t help but notice a blush forming on the prince’s face out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

 

As night came, Kiran found himself in front of the door to Alfonse’s room. The sight of the blush already caught his attention, but the fact that the prince had been relatively silent and distant on the way back and throughout the rest of the day was enough to have him hooked. Considering what came about last time the prince was acting strange around him, he found himself both nervous and anxious as he knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

He entered the room and found the prince sitting on the small couch next to the bookshelf in his room. A book laid open on his lap, but he didn’t seem to have much interest in it as he abandoned it at the first sight of the summoner.

“You’re still carrying that bouquet?”

“Yeah. Anna’s been trying to convince me to let her sell them ever since we got back, so I’m not letting this out of my sight until I find a safe place to hide them from her,” He looked down at the flowers and hugged them close to him, “Besides, I’ve grown pretty fond of these.”

“They do suit you rather well. It’s as though they were made for you,” He dog tagged the page he was on before closing the book and placing it down next to him, “Say, Kiran, back in your world, do you believe that claiming the bouquet brings good luck to marriage?”

“We do, actually, but there’s also something else it promises.”

“Oh? And what is that?” The prince held that same enthusiastic look he had whenever he told him of his world, one he was coming to love.

“Well, people say that when you catch the bouquet, not only does it bring good luck to your marriage, but it means that you’ll be the next one to walk down the aisle.”

“So, because you caught the bouquet, it means that you’ll be getting married soon?” He saw the start of a pink flush on his face.

“I-It’s just a superstition,” Slight hints of embarrassment was in his voice, “There’s no real proof that it’s guaranteed. I don’t believe it myself, but there’s no harm having fun with it,” He suddenly felt a bit self conscious and hugged the bouquet tighter.

The two were quiet for a moment before Alfonse stood up, “… Kiran?”

“Yeah?”

“Have you…” He hesitated, “Have you ever… thought about marriage?”

He was taken back, “What brought this up?”

“Just curious I guess.”

He thought about it for a moment, “I guess… I do look forward to it, but I’m not rushing for it. I got plenty on my shoulders already, so I don’t think marriage should be my number one priority right now. But once everything is settled… I will be looking forward to it.”

“I see. That is a smart move. I’d hate to imagine what the Order of Heroes would become if it’s leader’s focus was elsewhere.”

“What about you, Alfonse? Marriage on your mind?”

“No. But it is on everyone else's.”

“What do you mean?” He asked confused.

“I’m the elder of the royal siblings, so I’m next in line for the throne. Even though the people of our kingdom don’t see me as a typical prince and are willing to accept it, one thing they all hope I do is someday choose my queen. It’s rather difficult to put up with everyday, but I’ve gotten used to it. They’re all eagerly waiting for the day I announce the day I wed, but that’s something that simply won’t ever happen.”

“Why’s that?”

“Simple,” The prince walked up to him, a hand coming up and gently caressing his cheek, “How can ever wed another woman when I have you? No woman in any of the worlds could ever compare to you. So, please, don’t ever worry that someone else may take me from you,” His hand gently tilted the summoner’s chin up, making it easier to kiss him. It was gently and brief, but compassion was evident in it.

When they parted, Kiran gave the warmest smile, “I could never worry about something like that, but thanks for it anyway,” His hand came and lightly grabbed the prince’s, “And just to say it as well, no one will ever steal me from you, whether in this world or my world.”

“What a relief…” Giving him another brief kiss, he took a step back. Kiran looked down at the bouquet and gave a light chuckle, confusing the prince, “What is it?”

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while now, ever since I got this bouquet, but I kinda look like a bride myself, don’t I?”

“HUH?” His face instantly burned red.

“I mean, the way this robe looks on me like this,” He adjusted the robe so it wrapped snugly around his body and covered his pants, and reached up to pull the hood more so it partially hovered over his face, “And how I’m holding these flowers, can’t you just see me wearing one of those dresses?”

“I- I guess, but-”

“But? Would I not look so appealing in a dress? I would like to look my best for you, my prince. If I’m not as extravagant as you, I fear others might judge me and say I’m unfit for you,” He spoke teasingly, trying to put on a convincing act.

“P-Please!” He took a step back, “I-I-I think that’s enough!”

He gave a light laugh, “Sorry. I couldn’t help myself. I really shouldn’t tease you after you told me how frustrating it is to deal with people who want you to marry as soon as possible.”

“It’s not that,” The summoner looked at him confused, “It’s just… imagining you… walking down the aisle towards me… it’s rather… lovely…”

Kiran felt his own face flare up, “O-Oh…”

“I mean, you’re already lovely as is, but… to see you so extravagant and knowing it is for me makes it all the more better… To think of the day where we are eternally joined… it makes me actually eager for the day I wed…”

His face was on fire and he felt his chest hurting, likely from how fast his heart was racing, “A-Alfonse…! A-Are you…”

“I’m not asking this now, it’s far too early… but, Kiran, know this,” He reach out and grabbed his hand holding the flowers, “I can’t possibly imagine a future without you.”

He was stunned for a moment, but he slowly moved his hand to intertwine his fingers with the prince’s, “Neither can I. Now that you’ve become a part of my life… the thought of you no longer around frightens me…” He felt the prince tighten his hold on his hand. He looked up and was greeted with a warm smile, one that both stilled and melted his heart, and one that he could help but reciprocate. “… Alfonse…”

“Yes?”

“When the day does come that I do marry… I hope I don’t have to wear a dress. I can imagine it would get uncomfortable after a while.”

Alfonse chuckled, “I’ll be sure of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm slowly beginning to realize that I like to write characters as huge dorks, they're just so precious to me.  
> And these two being dorks just fits so well.  
> I really hope we do get an update where they put the guys in tuxes, cause I think I know what I'll be doing when that happens ;)


End file.
